


Operation Get Laid

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 'tis the season for smut, F/M, Obey me Lucifer, Obey me smut, Smut, obey me - Freeform, obey me fanfic, obey me lucifer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of 'Tis the Season for Smut on my blog @voltage-vixen tumblr. The prompts included MC wearing nothing but a Santa hat & I’ll be sure to stuff your stocking.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 58





	Operation Get Laid

“Yoo-hoo! Lucifer, wait up! Wait for me!” Asmodeous’s cheery voiced echoed as he skipped after his elder brother. Lucifer had heard the annoying chirping of the younger demon and scowled in displeasure at the havoc was wreaking in the hallways.

“Shut up, Asmodeous!” Lucifer snapped, while turning to confront him. “All students are held to the highest of standards, and I would expect nothing less of them, much less from one of own siblings. Please remember to conduct yourself accordingly.”

“But Lucifer, I have some-”

“Enough!” Lucifer bellowed, casting him a final glare before spinning back around. “Diavolo and I are scheduled to meet in precisely five minutes, and I mustn’t keep him waiting.”

Increasing his pace, Lucifer stormed down the hall until he reached the main entrance where Diavolo was waiting for him. Diavolo and Barbatos were engaged in what appeared to be a private discussion, given their hushed tones and the occasional glances that surveyed the room.

Did something happen? Lucifier pondered, wondering what circumstances could have possible led to the disappearance of the carefree smile the young ruler normally wore on his face. As he approached the pair, Lucifer cleared his throat to announce his arrival, and no sooner was the familiar grin painted back on Diavolo’s face.

“Lucifer! Thank you for being willing to meet me on such short notice,” Diavolo boomed, arms outstretched to greet his second-in-command. “I have a very important assignment, and you’re the only one I entrust to be able to get the job done.” Peering over Lucifer’s shoulder, Diavolo beckoned for him to scooch closer.

“Asmodeous was supposed to deliver this message, but there’s no time for that anymore. I need you to immediately visit MC’s room and discuss what this Christmas holiday in her world looks like. This year we would like to incorporate traditions from the other realms, however we don’t have much time to do so, meaning you have to hurry with this. Can I count on you to do this for me?”

“Of course, you can! Rest assured, I will not fail you,” Lucifer vowed, before speeding up his pace down the hallway.

“Well, that went rather smoothly,” Barbatos commented. “It seems he doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Did he fall for it?” Asmodeous asked when he finally came strolling up.

See it had not gone unnoticed that recently Lucifer had been agitated and more snappy than usual. He had been so absorbed in his studies and monitoring the other students, this left him feeling….well, rather pented up. This prompted Diavolo to form the committee of him, Barbatos, and Asmodeous known as Operation Get Lucifer Laid. MC at first was mortified when they contacted her about the plan, but soon fell onboard since she herself was feeling lonely and in need of her own ‘relief’.

“It would appear so,” Diavolo confidently responded. “However, just in case go keep an eye on the situation for me, will you, Asmodeous?”

Nodding in compliance, Asmodeous began to trot down the hallway and stealthily journeyed to MC’s room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“MC? MC, I’m here under Diavolo’s orders,” Lucifer projected through the door. “First and foremost, you have my sincerest gratitude that you were willing to assist us in this matter in helping expand the traditions of Devildom……are you there? Why aren’t you responding to me? Are you alright? Anyway, I’m coming in now.”

The handle on the door creaked open and Lucifer walked only to nearly crash into the chair in front of him when his sight was blessed with MC posing provocatively on the bed in only her natural glory minus this red hat perched on the top of her head. Lucifer unconsciously gulped when his girth below the waist strained uncomfortably against the seams of his pants. The sight of the normally composed eldest demon brother being caught acting rattled must have been the reaction MC was seeking since she cracked a low giggle.

“You should probably shut the door,” MC instructed the still dumbfounded Lucifer. “Unless you prefer an audience? And in case you haven’t put two and two together by now, Diavolo set you up so we could spend some time together.”

Lucifer didn’t need to be informed twice to hustle behind him to slam the door close. He would worry about Diavolo later, but now the very idea of anyone else witnessing his human in this state of undress would be unforgivable. Once the door was securely locked, MC traipsed over and threw her arms around his neck. She removed the hat from her head and instead placed it on top of Lucifer’s.

“Merry early Christmas, Lucifer,” she breathed, intentionally rolling the words into a slur as she uttered them. “In my world the children believe that a man by the name of Santa Claus brings good girls and boys presents for behaving all year long. Well, haven’t I been a good exchange student this year, Lucifer? Don’t I deserve a little special something as well?”

Gone was student council president’s stunned state of mind, and back was his typical confidence of arrogance. We wasted not a moment’s notice leaning towards her and use his teeth to fervently nibble on the contour of MC’s neck. While heated pants pursued through the crease of her lips, Lucifer managed to disrobe himself until he was left standing bare. MC tore away from the attack of the demon’s lips, and her fingers descended the canvas of her body seeking the most sensitive of her spots.

“Indeed, you are right about being a good girl, MC,” Lucifer chuckled, his hands wrapping around his own firm cock to jerk himself in preparation of fucking her senseless. “My good girl knows just how much it pleases me to see her get off while thinking about me.”

“Please, help me,” MC whimpered, her body longing for more stimulation than she was able to provide on her own. “I’m wet enough to handle you now. Please let me give myself to you!”

Never one to deny himself the pleasures in life, Lucifer willingly obliged by sauntering over the bed to join MC. Throwing her ankle over his shoulder, Lucifer slipped a finger, followed by a second inside of her to see how wet she really was.

“Hmm, your body is feeling very honest today,” he breathed, “It looks like my good girl is ready to get her stocking stuffed.”  
“Wait, how did you know about stock-!”

The words of her question were gone and overtaken by loud moans as Lucifer aligned himself at her entrance and pressed beyond her glistening folds. His hips came crashing into hers as the demon leaned forward to allow his tongue to tease the flushed breasts of her generous chest. Their bodies thrusting in rhythm together, MC adjusted her position to stimulate her clit against the muscles of Lucifer’s toned lower body and uttered a guttural groan when she glided against the sweat now dripping down the cuts of his toned abdomen.

Lucifer filled her to the brim, stretching MC out until her walls began to tingle and flutter around his cock. She mewled and dragged her nails down the sides of his arms, a glimpse of desperation flashing in her eyes as she silently pleaded with him.

“Does my good girl want to come?” Lucifer taunted, his deliberately grazing along the swell of her swollen clit. “Very well then. I’ll be nice to you today and oblige.”

Shaking her leg off from his shoulder, Lucifer bent down to lift MC up and place her over his shaft standing tall at attention. Wrapping her legs around his torso, MC and Lucifer both hissed when she sank down onto him and the rush of heat pulsated through every inch of their bodies. Her breasts swayed in synch to the pace of their movements, each becoming more frenzied than the last while they rose closer and closer to reaching their peaks provided by the other. Lucifer’s mouth was suddenly drawn to MC’s, and his tongue forced its way through the part of her lips. His tongue danced in her mouth while the lewd sounds of the demon pumping deeper and deeper into MC’s arousal echoed throughout her room.

She bounced on his erection, sighing and panting in a carnal delight at how absolutely blissful it felt to have Lucifer assaulting her in one of the most satisfying ways possible. Bodies on fire, all the stimulation led to the eventual release they both had been desperately seeking. Lucifer gently tossed MC back onto her bed and he collapsed beside her as he fought to regain his breathing under control.

“Wow,” MC sighed, breathless and a bit sore from the intense sex the two just engaged in together.

“I knew I would please you,” Lucifer boasted. “Say, remind me to thank Diavolo later.”

“Diavolo?” MC blinked in confusion. “Sure, did he do something for you?”  
Ready for round two, Lucifer rolled over and swiftly straddled MC, secretly fuming she had the nerve to utter the name of another man in front of him!

“Don’t mention other men when you’re around me,” he chastised. “Bad girls need to be punished just like good goods need to be rewarded, and you my dear were a very naughty girl just now.”

Curling his long fingers around the curves of MC’s waist, Lucifer gave no warning before snapping his hips forward and roughly plunging deep into the heat of her core, leaving her begging for him to really give it to her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, outside the door was a nosy Asmodeous with his ear pressed against the door. MC’s screams of ecstasy were enough to assure the younger demon that the Operation Get Lucifer Laid could be deemed successful. Although Asmo was supposed to report back to Diavolo regarding their victorious achievement, he did a quick surveillance of the hallway to assure he was completely alone. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he slid his hands down the front of his pants to relish some playtime with himself at the expense of his brother and partner as a reward for his contribution to the plan that got Lucifer laid.


End file.
